The Story Of The Frog and Prince?
by The Awesome Hetalia Writer
Summary: Prince Francis Bonnefoy and Prince Arthur Krikland have hated each other since childhood, then one day Francis disappears, and years later, Arthur visits the kingdom swamp and fins what? His prince frog.


"Father?" Prince Arthur asked, looking for his father within the castle, checking his throne room. "Ah, Arthur, you be just in time. Please greet the King of France and his son, Francis," the king said, showing Arthur two frenchmen, one that was probably two or three years older than him, and much older man about the age as his father. The boy walked over to Arthur, going down on one knee taking his hand and kissing it. "Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Mon nom est Francis, quel est le votre?*" Francis asked at the blushing smaller boy. "S-Speak En-English...Git..." Arthur said, looked to the side, blushing. "Oui. I said, 'My name is Francis, what is yours?'" Francis translated, his accent thick in his voice. "It's Arthur..." Arthur said. "You two boys can go play in the garden, that's a lovely place to play, now you two run along," the queen of England said and the two young boys nodded and walked out to the royal garden.

Francis saw Arthur's eyes light up when he suddenly ran up to a bush, hugging nothing. "Mon lapin, what are you hugging?" Francis asked, walking up to the small six-year-old. "Huh? You can't see Flying Mint Bunny?" Arthur asked, looking at Francis. "Non...Desole?**" Francis said in the state of a question. "Well, can you see Ruby or Emerald?" Arthur asked. "Who?" Francis asked. "My fairies!" Arthur said with a smile. "Desole...I cannot see them...Are you okay? You're obviously lonely so you made up these silly friends of yours," Francis said. Arthur's smile turned into a frown. "You're that one that's not okay! With all of your Frenchy words!" Arthur yelled at the nine-year-old. "Hey, vous taisez-vous! L'anglais est assez difficile à comprendre aussi!***" Francis yelled back. "See? I can't understand a bloody word you said, frog!" Arthur yelled back. "Grenouille? Moi?****" Francis said dramatically. "Indeed!" Arthur said and the Francis tackled him into the grass and the two fought. Luckily, one of the maids found them and separated them.

"Arthur, what the bloody hell were you think of fighting with the prince of France?" the red-headed maid said with a frown. Arthur pointed to Francis and said, "He said that I was lonely and that Flying Mint Funny, Rudy, Emerald, and all my friends aren't real!" "Moi? I said no such thing! Ce rosbif m'a appelé une grenouille!" Francis said, pointing at Arthur. The maid sighed and said, "Arthur, you say sorry to the prince of France, or the king will be told of this and you young man, me direz-vous désolé de Arthur, ou votre père sera prévenu de cela.*****" Francis and Arthur's eyes widen and they both said their sorry. "By the way, when did you learn French, Lianne?******" Arthur asked. The maid giggled and said, "Oh Arthur, I grew up in France of course!" And she ran off to return to her duties and the two boys stayed quiet.

Ever since then, the two grow to hating each other, but sadly, Francis was forced to visit Arthur often and the two would fight. Once Francis visited Arthur in a tunic, and was made fun of it as a dress, and Arthur and his parents visited France and Arthur tried to get a new trend, but failed. And so the two were childhood enemies but then, one day. Francis' parents visited but Francis was not with them. "Where is Francis?" Now 12-year-old Arthur asked the king and queen of France. The queen was crying into Arthur's mother's arms and she started crying harder. "Arthur...I don't know how to tell you this...But Francis has disappeared," his father said. "Wh-What? A-As in-" Arthur began but the king of France said, "Non, he is not dead...As far as we know..." Arthur's eyes widen and he ran to his room, crying.

Sure, he hated Francis, but the two would sometimes bond and act like friends. Arthur had started getting butterflies in his stomach, and blushing at his comments for about a month now, and when he asked Lianne, she said it was love. Arthur was indeed in love with his enemy and now he was gone, just went he would confess his love for him...

* * *

Notes/Translations:

* Bonjour, mon petit lapin. Mon nom est Francis, quel est le votre?- Hello, my little rabbit. My name is Francis, what's yours?

** Non...Desole- No...Sorry

*** Hey, vous taisez-vous! L'anglais est assez difficile à comprendre aussi!- Hey, shut up! English is also quite difficult to understand!

**** Grenouille? Moi?- Frog? Me?

***** Arthur, you say sorry to the prince of France, or the king will be told of this and you young man, me direz-vous désolé de Arthur, ou votre père sera prévenu de cela. - Arthur, you say sorry to the prince of France, or the king will be told of this and you young man, you say sorry to Arthur, or your father will be told of this.

****** By the way, when did you learn French, Lianne?- Lianne is my OC that is a maid who is close with the family. She grew up in France, and her hair was oddly naturally red.

Sorry, if I sucked. ^^" Though I will still continue! :3


End file.
